Broken
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: Kurt is slipping into darkness fast. Can anyone save him? logurt, slight undertones of drug abuse, rape and violence.


**This was a really spur of the moment story. It just popped into my head and I knew I just had to write it. This plot bunny was bugging me all day! I kinda love my favorite characters in pain so that's were this came from. The song as a whole doesn't really fit but the parts included defiantly do._ Oh and there is undertones of rape, drug abuse and violence. So if you don't like don't read!_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or I stand alone by Bryan white**

_I seen your world _

_With these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer_

_Don't even try_

_I've felt all the pain_

_And heard all the lies_

_But in my worlds there's no compromise_

It's funny, I used to hate needles. I used to associate needles with the sting of a shot when Dr. Ozil saw me. He was a good friend of my parents, he was one of the few people who never judged me, who accepted me, who didn't think I was a monster. The thing is, he was wrong.

The first time I shot up it was with Kitty and Evan. They said it would be okay that nothing bad would happen, that it would make me feel good.

Same thing with the twentieth time. It was just fun at first, and they were right. It made me feel better, made me forget how much of a freak I am. That's why I liked it so much, for a little while I could actually feel good.

I smile and joke a lot but it's easy to fake happiness, easy to pretend. That's the whole point, so they don't realize how utterly broken I am. So _**HE**_ doesn't find out. It's bad enough that I hate myself, that I have so many memories of how cruel people can be. But I couldn't bear it if HE were to look at me with such hate, to know how I have been hurt.

If he knew he would think I was disgusting, filthy for letting them touch me, for not being strong enough to get away. He'd think I was week for not being strong enough to take both the touches and the beatings, and for needing that damn needle to escape it all.

I give a humorless laugh, it's funny really. Or maybe it just shows how little any one cares, I live in a house full of super powered mutants, including telepaths, and no one has noticed. They're all gone on vacation, I said I'd stay back. Not one of them gave a second thought or tried to persuade me.

That's why I'm here now. Sitting on my bathroom floor preparing the needle again. I need it know, to get away, to feel even a little peace. I must be a good actor, bow that I think of it. In order to act like I'm fine when I'm so clearly not.

I can't remember a time when I was whole anymore. When I was not broken. When I was not alone

_Like every tree_

_Stands on it's own_

_Reaching for the sky_

_I stand alone_

_I share my world_

_With no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

Before I know it the door is burst open. I drop the needle I was about to inject into myself on the ground and stare in shock at the man in front of me. His shadow covers me completely, and I feel a weight settle on my heart when I realize who it was_._

I looked away as he knelt in front of me pushing my escape away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Then he leaned in and kissed me while using is thumb to brush away tears I wasn't aware had fallen. He pulled away and looked at me. I was shocked at the look on his face, it wasn't hate like I though it would be. It was love, confusion, hurt, compassion and sadness

"Oh elf, what did you do? Why?" , the wolf man asked his new found lover.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get avay. It hurz. How can you vant me? I'm broken, dirty. No one vants me. You deserve better Logan." I mumbled trying to look away.

He kissed me again before I could say anything effectively cutting me off. "Shut up elf. I knew something was wrong tha's why I stayed behind. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You're not dirty, I don't know where you got that Idea. As for being broken, we're all broken. It'll all be okay, I'm here know and I'll always protect you."

I let out a sob and clung to him. And for the first time I felt safe, like everything might be okay. We're all broken but maybe, with Logan with me I can survive.

**I hope you enjoyed the story sorry for the crappy ending though! I'd love to here your thoughts so let me know if you want! **

**~HDR**


End file.
